School Society
by inshock-sherlock
Summary: New school, fresh start, right? John Watson was advised to avoid trouble at all costs, but John is a magnet. Trouble follows him wherever he goes. When he enrolls at the local boarding school, things take a turn for the worst and he discovers a dark hidden world behind those solid, stone walls.


'I am a Watson,' John thought, his fists balled up with rage, 'and I have no need to put up with this crap.' He raised his left fist with a great force between the dark-haired boy's eyes and again under his chin with his right. The boy fell to the floor, clutching his face in panic, sniffling into the grass that lay soft beneath him. John backed away, observing the consequences that had led from his actions and he felt strangely satisfied, yet scared. He panicked, leading to the evacuation of the scene as fast as he could, pacing out of the gate and around the corner.

They say that a new school equals a new start, however John Watson felt that the events that haunt him followed him everywhere. He was cynical and felt that everybody knew his darkest secrets and were ready to use them against him whenever they wanted to get their own way, or to ruin him.

"Don't worry, John, you will be fine." His mother brushed down his blazer and tightened his tie. "Just avoid trouble this time." With those words, she blew a kiss and began to embark on her journey to the car, leaving John to enter the reception of his new school and introduce himself. To make a fresh start.

John hiked up the grey stone steps, observing the pristine condition that the well-kept flowerbed were in and the neat hedges that bordered the steps. He opened the heavy oak doors, grunting in the process, and entered the brightly lit waiting room. After signing in with the young, red haired woman whom was the school receptionist, he perched himself upon the luxurious light blue sofa and began eyeing up the wide selection of magazines and books. Home & Garden to various cycling magazines. George Orwell to Arthur Conan Doyle.

The headmistress entered with such grace that immediately gave the impression that she must have several decades of experience under her belt. She gave John a warm, welcoming smile and held her hand out, which John immediately grasped in a firm handshake in return. "You must be John Watson."

"Indeed I am, Ma'am" John replied, nervously. "I moved here from Redditch Comprehensive."

"The culture shock from the transition between comprehensive secondary education and private sixth-form education shouldn't be too demeaning, however, please note that many students, teachers and I, personally, will do our best to accomodate you into our school. I can assure you, John, that you will feel right at home." The headmistress replied in such confidence that made the entire speech seem scripted.

The headmistress led him out from the waiting room and into her office where a student was sat, twiddling his thumbs in hesitation and nervousness. He was rather chubby with scruffy brown hair. His whole appearance was scruffy, from his not-so-fitting trousers to the undone button on his shirt collar. "This is Stamford. He will be your guide. We normally would select your roommate to give you a tour of our school, however, he seems to be rather preoccupied with his work. Stamford has been a fantastic student here for five years, so he is more than worthy of the task." Stamford beams a friendly grin at John whilst the headmistress ushered them out of the door.

Stamford held out a piece of paper in his hand, crumpled up. "This is your timetable for the day. Your weekly timetable will be in your room, however I couldn't get hold of that as I am not your roommate, unfortunately." John looked Stamford in the eye and let a faint smile escape whilst he lifted the piece of paper from his hand and began to tease out the creases to read the text:

_Woodbridge Park College_

_John H. Watson_

_Home Class: 12B (HC5C)_

_Timetable for estimated day of arrival_

_Tuesday September 3rd_

_Period 1 & 2: Biology (SC226B)_

_Break_

_Period 3 & 4: English Language. (LA52C)_

_Lunch_

_Period 5 & 6: Mathematics (Mechanics) (MA210B)_

_Period 7 & 8: Chemistry (SC221B)_

"I am really sorry but I couldn't help reading the timetable and wondering why you chose English Language amongst all these sciencey-mathsey subjects. It's weird. What do you even want to be?" Stamford asked hesitantly, looking at the floor and tapping his foot.

"I don't know." John said, joining Stamford at looking at the floor. "I guess I was thinking of being a doctor but I want to keep my options open."

Stamford widened his eyes in surprise. "I would too!"

"Seriously?" John replied, eyes widening in response. Both boys looked like teenage girls at a concert, standing right in front of their very idols. They both dropped the look and giggled. "12B, what does that mean?" John asked, puzzled.

"Twelve is your year group. 'B' is your class. That is for homeroom, or registration I think you may call it. It is there to hand out notices, make sure everyone is here and to help student issues, may they arise. I am in 12A unfortunately, so I won't be with you there."

John frowned at the boy's response, but continued to ask questions about his schedule. "What are all these weird letters? Ess-See-Two-Two-One-Bee, what does that mean?"

"The first two letters are your lesson, basically the subject the room is dedicated to and the numbers are the room. The last letter is which block the room is in. It is simple once you get used to it but they just want to seem classy and what not."

"So, I have to go to Biology now, right? Could you show me?" John's brows furrowed, he did not want to go, he didn't feel prepared.

"Woah, hold it Mr. Academia. It is your first day, so I am obliged to show you around. As a new student, you are excused."

John was ecstatic about the news, yet he didn't show much excitement on the outside. Maybe it was okay to be considered as 'Mr. Academia.' Maybe it will stop people getting on his back, attempting to know him. Attempting to know his secrets and his desires. He shuddered at this thought before focusing on the present reality.

Stamford and John spent the morning touring all the buildings in the school and the afternoon talking about general things. Family, hobbies, old friends and life in comprehensive on the school field, watching the younger children play cricket. John felt at ease with his new friend and for once, in a long time, he felt comfort.

On their way back to the sixth form common room, they decided to take an odd route that consisted of walking along a disused IT corridor. John was very hesitant, however Stamford had insisted that it was a shortcut. The boys tread carefully along the blue linoleum, desperate not to get caught by a technician or worse, a teacher. Abruptly, Stamford stopped and whispered, "Did you hear that?" John did not hear anything, yet this stop in motion had him paranoid. He began to shake in fear. He wanted to avoid trouble. Stamford leaned in close towards the dark oak door that was adjacent to both of the boys and rest his ear against it, intensely listening. After a few long seconds, he reached for the golden door handle, turning it slowly despite John's quiet protests. John didn't know whether to act upon his mother's advice and just walk away or follow the excitement that he could feel was behind that door. As the door opened, John couldn't help but peer inside at the bleak darkness. He edged in closer, trying to catch a glimpse at anything suspicious. There was silence. He turned back to face Stamford. "We should really get going."

"No, we have time." Stamford breathed, giving John goosebumps. "Oh, we do have time." John suddenly felt a sharp blow of the large boy's hand against his chest, pushing him into the never-ending darkness of the room. "Welcome to Woodbridge Park." Stamford laughed, slamming the door behind him.

As John became more orientated, his eyesight became accustomed to the lack of light. He could make out the outline of two figures; one tall and slender, around 6'4" and the other was about a foot smaller and curvier, a female. John gasped for air. It was stuffy and he was panicking. He had not felt panic like this since the incident.

"John Watson." The female approached him, cloaked. She reached out to drag her neatly manicured fingernails in comfort from his temple to his chin. "Shh, Darling, everything will be okay if you listen." John's eyes watered and his clothes stuck to him as he sweat. He nodded in defeat.

"You have entered a very dangerous playing field, Watson." The male voice interviened. "This school is not what it seems and-"

"Yeah, sorry John." The woman interrupted.

"Shut up for one moment, Sparrow!" The male voice boomed powerfully. "Okay, Owl." She replied. The woman gave up her standing and backed away, allowing the man to finish.

"As I was saying, this school is not what it seems. It is dangerous. Do not get on the wrong side of anybody. You do not know who are your friends and who aren't. Be careful, John, it wouldn't be good to see... Fresh talent, such as yourself, crushed. Do we?"

John shook his head, desperate to wriggle up from the ground where the woman's heel was holding him in place. He felt weak and sick but above all, desperate. The heel disappeared, leaving him to relax. As soon as he felt close to recovering, he felt a sharp pain in his upper arm, followed by severe drowsiness that led to eventual nothingness.


End file.
